Es como si fuesemos
by freya-uchiha
Summary: Porque podía ser su amigo, y quizá algún día podía enamorarlo. Secuela de ¿Y si nunca encontramos a nadie?


Hola nuevamente. Se que no he escrito en bastante tiempo pero no he tenido tiempo de escribir y es una lastima porque tengo ideas para todas las historias.

Espero que les guste. No se como que tenía ganas de una secuela y espero que salga bien, no se pero como que mi subida no esta saliendo bien :(

Con cariño para ustedes, Freya Uchiha.

mua! :)

* * *

**COMO SI FUÉSEMOS**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Porque si tu alma es como la mía...**

**¿Te quedaras conmigo para siempre?**

**No te preocupes por mi o mis decisiones**

**Después de todo**

**"El amor lo inventó un chico con los ojos cerrados"**

_**.**_

_._

_._

Harry observó a Luna dando brinquitos a su alrededor mientras caminaban a través de lo oscuro de Hogsmade. Ella llevaba una falda tableada, una sencilla camisa y un gorro de lana que en opinion de Harry gritaba dinero por los hilos. Él llevaba su traje de quidditch.

Luna había esperado a que el entrenamiento de Gryffindor terminara y lo había arrastrado con ella hasta ahí mientras le platicaba que las hadas de fuego aparecían nuevamente en Hogsmade y dado que la vez pasada no había podido verlas, no podía perderse esta nueva oportunidad. Así que, contra su voluntad, Harry se encontraba ahí junto a ella mientras el viento congelaba todo a su alrededor y despeinaba su ya impeinable cabellera.

Aprovechando la calidez de su túnica, Harry escondió su mano en su bolsillo. Si duda era una noche fría, pensó mientras jugaba con la pequeña snitch que tenía guardada. La tradición decía que el buscador que capturara una snitch podía regalarsela a quien quisiera, como una muestra de amor puro y dedicación al perseguir a la persona que te gustaba. Las alas acariciaron sus dedos al contacto y Harry se permitió sonreir como siempre que lo hacía. Era una snitch vieja realmente si se consideraba que la tenía consigo desde hace 6 meses y en realidad no pudo entregarsela a la persona que él deseaba.

Recordó con una sonrisa triste mientras acariciaba sus pequeñas alas cómo había luchado por ella y la semana entera que habia ensayado la declaración. Cómo se rió Seamus cuando se encontró confesarse a si mismo a un espejo y todas las burlas a la que se vio sometido cada vez que Ron estaba lejos. Había sido un buen plan, se dijo, ganaría la snitch, le buscaría entre las gradas, le entregaría la pelotita, le hablaría de lo que sentía y le pediría que considerara ser su novio...

Lo había sido, lástima que no pudo realizarlo.

_Porque cuando buscó entre las gradas_

_Luna le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla a Draco Malfoy._

Con la mirada hacia la Luna, Harry se permitió unos momentos de desolación.

-Estoy enamorado- le dijo a Luna, no lo había admitido ante nadie en voz alta. Sus amigos lo sabían y sabían que no era correspondido pero Harry no había dicho nada así que ellos tampoco tocaron el tema y se dejaron llevar.

Observó a Luna asentir con la cabeza. -Lo sé. Estás enamorado de Draco- comentó.

Miró a Luna esperando sus reclamos o una petición para que se alejara del rubio, pero eso nunca pasó. Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo no comentaron nada más mientras caminaban hacía la iglesia. Y ahí estaba él. Esperandoles. Esperandola a ella. Su corazón latió con fuerza y Harry puso su mano sobre él tratando de calmarlo.

-¿Y eso es malo?- fue lo único que escuchó.

Rió sin ganas.

Su corazón estaba roto, los celos lo carcomían, su humor estaba insoportable, quería aniquilarla en ocasiones, sus amigos peleaban con él cuando los defendía de sus comentarios, ganó una estúpida snitch que no pudo entregar...

Ah, y él chico en cuestión ni siquiera lo miraba.

Pero de nuevo, esta era Luna, no era culpable de nada.

-Lo es. Al menos para mi- dijo deteniendose. - Porque tu sales con él.

Luna se detuvo también y lo miró detenidamente analizandolo.

- Si realmente le amas -dijo suavemente-entonces deberías estar a su lado. Quién sabe. -dijo sonriendo y Harry no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa- Quizá Draco te ame también.

Harry no dijo nada, se dejó arrastrar hasta la iglesia y sonrío tristemente pensando en sus palabras. No se dió cuenta cuando llegaron a la iglesia hasta que escuchó como alguien lo hablaba.

-¿Potter?

Su mirada se desvió al rubio que tenía en su hombro una pequeña luz y supuso que esa debía ser una de las hadas de fuego.

-Hola-sonrío y para su sorpresa la sonrisa le fue devuelta.

-Draco- dijo Luna felizmente- Harry quiere que le platiques sobre Clara...

¿Clara?¿quien era esa?

-Es un hada de fuego- dijo estirando su mano sobre su hombro para que la pequeña hada se moviera a ella.

-Clara, Potter. Potter, Clara- hizo la presentación.- Así que, ¿que te ha dicho Luna sobre Clara?- preguntó.

-Nada, solo que es un hada de fuego...

Draco asintió y le hizo señas de que lo siguiera. Cuando entraron las hadas estaban bailando por todos lados y se oía pequeños tintineos por aquí y por allá. Quizá no había sido tan mala idea ir. Especialmente porque en esa pequeña iglesia, con un hueco en el techo, con la luna reflejandole a los tres y las estrellas replandeciendo hermosamente... Harry admiró la cara de Draco Malfoy, mirandole fíjamente.

Y ese día, en aquel lugar, con Luna entre ellos...

_Harry descubrió que realmente le amaba._

.

.

.

**El amor ha sido y siempre será fuente de inspiración de grandes y memorables hombres.**

* * *

**El amor tiene el poder de hacerte creer lo que normalmente **

**se trata con la más profunda sospecha.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Habia salido con Ron y Hermione a Hogsmade y se separaron. Solo quería descansar un rato cerca del lago donde Draco seguramente estaría con Luna y si podía, platicar un rato con ellos. Aun no se hablaban mucho, de hecho Harry había estado alejandose, porque pronto el amor que sintió por Draco se convirtió en dolor y los celos incrementaron con ello. Pero hoy le apetecía verle y no sabía la razó solo lo extrañaba.

Alzando la mirada, un pelo rubio platinado llamó su atención y paró su camino, por un momento pensando que era Draco; pero el rubio no solía aprovechar las salidas a Hogsmade y si lo hacía, lo hacía con Luna. Observandolo con detenimiento y con el ceño fruncido observó que el cabello rubio era largo, demasiado como para ser del rubio que él pensaba. Su mirada enfrentó con valentía la de la persona frente a él. Con los ojos grises como los que tanto amaba y el cabello rubio resplandeciendo a la luz del sol.

_El hombre era Lucius Malfoy._

-Malfoy- susurró.

-Pero mira que sorpresa, es el querido Harry Potter- susurró altaneramente el otro mientras otros dos magos aparecían. -No creo poder capturarte con exito, porque siempre te me escapas, pero ¿sabes?, vendrás corriendo un día a mí por ti mismo. Cuando tenga en mis manos a la persona que más amas.

El corazón de Harry latió rápido con miedo al saberse quizá descubierto. Su mano buscó rapidamente su varita pero Lucius fue más rápido y susurró algo. La sensación del Legerements lo invadió y sintió como el hombre recorrió toda su mente, hasta ubicar aquel día en la iglesia, seguido de todas las miradas al chico que leía en silencio cerca del lago, contra su voluntad leyó los celos, la desesperación,el temor y el anhelo que tenía hacía él.

- Draco- susurró el rubio. Sin duda no había sido su intención que la persona que quisiera utilizar para lastimar a Potter hubiera sido su hijo. Su propio hijo. La ira lo invadió y empezó a mostrarse en su cara. Potter era un descarado, los metía a Azkaban a él y a Narcissa e iba y se enamoraba de su heredero. Su mano apretó temblorosamente su varita.- A tí te gusta Draco- rugió.

Harry tragó saliva, ¿Lucius no le haría daño a Draco para capturarle cierto? El temor comenzó a invadirlo y trató con fuerza de no demostrarlo, pero ¿Draco iría con él por su propia cuenta? Era su padre. A él si le amaba. Harry solo era ... Apretó su varita. Él no era nada para el rubio.

-No pondrás ni una mano sobre mi heredero, inmundo sangre muggle- gritó el mortífago. - ¿Tú realmente crees que Draco te aceptará?. Eres un traidor a la sangre...Eres la causa de la caída de nuestra estirpe. Eres quien lo ha llevado a ser un paria. Nunca, ¿escuchaste?, nunca permitiré que te le acerques. ¡Antes te mato!

Eso fue lo que lo hizo reaccionar. Alzó la varita y lo repelió tratando de no poder ser capturado pero un expillarmus lo azotó contra una roca y sintió perder su consciencia. Lo último que vió antes de cerrar los ojos fue como un lobo saltaba frente a él y sentirse cargado. Eso fue todo.

.

Cuando despertó pudo ubicar que era de noche, por lo oscuro que estaba. Estaba en la casa de los gritos ¿Quién lo había llevado ahí? ¿Cómo había llegado?

Miró su manga en busca de algo y descubrió uno que otro pelo.

_Asi que no había soñado lo del lobo._

A su lado había un pequeño montoncito de frutas que no tardó en comer. Cuando terminó, se dispuso a levantarse para marcharse de aquel lugar y notó que aquella cama que alguien había puesto para él estaba manchada con sangre.

_Ah, cierto_

_Se había golpeado al caer._

Escuchó pasos a su alrededor y temió por un momento que hubiera sido Lucius quien lo había llevado hasta ahí para matarlo. Pero no fue él.

-¿Le encontraste?- se oyó brevemente la voz de una mujer. Sujetó su varita listo para tratar de defenderse de ellos, pero si por un momento le pareció que no tenía la intención de atravesar la entrada fue solo un pensamiento porque finalmente con un hechizo se permitió entrar donde estaba. El corazón de Harry se detuvo al ver a la antigua slytherin Pansy Parkinson parada frente a él mirándole, pero cuando ésta frunció el ceño y el rubio mayor que apareció tras ella tampoco pareció mirar nada, Harry pudo respirar.

_Harry tenía en él un radio protegido con un protego totalum_

Solo le había visto hacerlo a Hermione y ella había dicho que se necesitaba mucha magia y una gran habilidad para ejecutarlo. Y si estaba bien hecho nadie vería lo que estaba adentro ni podría atravesarlo.

-No hay nadie aquí-dijo finalmente Malfoy.- Volvamos, no pudo haber escapado muy lejos ese lobo con él.

Harry lo vió girarse y empezar a caminar hasta que Parkinson le habló.

-¿No le hará daño a Draco, cierto?

Lucius la miró fijamente y Harry vió a Parkinson tragar saliva, pero ambos esperaron la respuesta con ansiedad.

-No- fue lo único que dijo Lucius y se marchó.

-Espero que sea verdad- susurró la morena.

_Harry también lo esperaba._

-Potter- dijo bajito, como si no esperara que le respondieran o no supiera si le hablaba a la nada. Su voz era triste y Harry sintió un poco de pena por la chica- Si estas ahí, en algun lado...Por favor cuida de Draco- susurró y entonces se marchó.

Harry quiso alzar la mano y tomarla del brazo para protegerla de su situación actual dado a que también quería el bienestar de Draco y fue entonces cuando notó que una pequeña pulsera de oro en su mano le brindaba un hechizo calorífico para protegerlo del frío. Seguramente esperando que durmiera ahí esa noche. La examinó con cuidado y no supo cuanto permaneció asi hasta que el sueño comenzó a invadirlo y fue justo entonces mientras cerraba los ojos que observó a alguien atravesar su barrera con una capa negra y cubriendo su cara con una capucha. No se preocupó de que fuera Lucius, pues no lo vería. Sin embargo Harry no pudo evitar pensar que le conocía. Al menos le parecía conocido su aroma. Sintió una mano en su frente y sin saberlo realmente, su corazón supo quien había sido quien lo había salvado.

Sintiendose tranquilo, Harry durmió.

Al día siguiente cuando Hermione lo abrazara, feliz de haberlo encontrado, todo lo que Harry recordaría sería a un lobo salvarlo y a alguien sujetandole la frente. Y al día siguiente a ese, observando a Luna sentada cantando debajo de un árbol y a Draco Malfoy durmiendo en su hombro, Harry analizaría las palabras de Parkinson y pensaría solo en una cosa más además del peligro que podría rodear a Draco.

_Que esa capa se le hacía muy familiar._

Era un lástima que no hubiera visto, a diferencia de Lucius, que el lobo poseía un pelo plateado y los ojos grises como el acero mientras le gruñia al mayor que se alejara de su propiedad.

Era un lástima que no hubiera sentido el beso que el chico rubio le había robado al quitarse la capucha.

.

.

.

* * *

**"…Todavía creo que nuestro mejor diálogo ha sido el de las miradas."**

**_._**

**_._**

Harry podia decir que estaba feliz por el rubio. Lo estaba. El noviazgo de Luna con Draco le había beneficiado bastante al slytherin y habían acabado su soledad. Dos amigas de Luna un día lo saludaron y recibieron una suave sonrisa a cambio.

_Esas sonrisas que Harry ansiaba conseguir facilmente._

Alucinadas por ese movimiento empezaron a saludarle a diario, y a los dos meses todas las chicas de Ravenclaw, incluso Cho, lo saludaban contentas de que si tenían suerte una suave sonrisa les sería devuelta.

Pese a que los slytherin aún lo miraban con desprecio, las ravenclaws estaban felices por ser la compañía del rubio. Si Luna los acompañaba a comer, Draco se sentaría con ella e intercambiarian información de miles de temas que ellos conocían. Una vez, Harry pudo ver como lo levantaron de la mesa de slytherin y lo llevaron a comer en la de ravenclaw, colocandole una bufanda cobre y azul ante la mirada sorprendida de todos. Lo que fuera de lo que estaban hablando, a mitad de la plática Terry Boot se interesó en un hechizo que al parecer el rubio podía desarrollar sin ningún problema, y pronto se escucho un masivo intercambio de opiniones en la mesa de los cuervos.

_El rubio era aceptado entre ellos._

Sintiendose orgulloso de Draco, sonrío ligeramente. La mirada de Draco se alzó y al verlo sonreír a él, le sonrío de regreso. Debería estar feliz, pero Harry sintió su corazón romperse.

Asi que mientras, como todos los días, Hermione hacía su sermón diario, Harry miraría a Luna llegar a la mesa y saludar a Draco con besos cortos y suaves en su mejilla mientras el rubio sonreía y platicaba de regreso con los ravenclaws.

_Y añoraría_

Añoraría la mirada sobre él.

_Y envidiaría_

Envidiaría a Luna por estar a su lado.

_Y soñaría_

Soñaría con poder ser correspondido.

_Y se entristecería_

Se entristecería por añorar, envidiar y soñar sin sentido. Porque al final, había sido Luna quien había logrado convertirse en lo que Malfoy necesitaba. Y sería injusto, de su parte, tratar de quitarselo.

_Quizá si estaba enamorado_

_Lo suficiente para alegrarse al verlo ser feliz._

_Lo necesario para rendirse y dejarlo ir._

El dolor lo invadió de golpe y bajo la mirada tratando de ocultar, nuevamente, sus sentimientos. No era justo, pensó sintiendo como su visión se volvía borrosa, no lo era.

Quizá fue por eso que no notó cuando el rubio en cuestión lo miró para intercambiar otra sonrisa y observar en su lugar una mueca de profundo dolor. Quizá por eso no notó cuando el otro dejo de sonreir y lo miró salir del comedor con una cara desesperanzada. Porque Draco conocía esa mirada, era la mirada de alguien que amaba y no era correspondido. Así que con todo el dolor de su alma, e ignorando su corazón, le deseo suerte a Harry.

Quiza por eso no notó la sonrisa triste que Luna les dirigió a ambos.

.

.

* * *

**"Persigue al amor y este huirá de tí**

**Huye del amor y éste te perseguira"**

_**.**_

_**.**_

En los días fríos y lluviosos, Harry siempre se preguntaba si Malfoy leería bajo el árbol junto a Luna, como hace unos meses y como siempre se diría a sí mismo que eso no debía importarle. Sacudió sus cabellos pensando en que mañana habría una salida a Hogsmade y aún no había hablado con el rubio de su padre. Como ya casi no hablaba con Luna no penso que se le acercaría. Pero lo hizo. Ella observó su cara por segundos y sonrío levemente.

_¿Luna podía ver su preocupación? _

_¿Su ansiedad? _

_¿Sabría por qué?._

Su cuerpo, como hacía dos meses sólo pensaba en alejarse de Luna, no dispuesto a ceder a su compañía. Sin embargo se quedó quieto. Quizá...quizá porque así podría saber donde estaba el slytherin, quizá porque la extrañaba.

-Hola Harry- saludó Luna dándole un leve beso en la mejilla. Y Harry se sorprendió porque ella nunca lo hacía. Esos besos solo se los daba a Draco.

-Luna- susurro.

-Hace tiempo que no te veo- dijo con ojos soñadores.

Y Harry dejo la vergüenza cruzar su cara. Era cierto. Al principio cuando Luna se había hecho amiga de Draco, sintió alivio. De que Draco tendría compañía. De que no estaría solo. De que tendría con quién platicar, con quién reir, con quien soñar.

Pero entonces se hizo su novia, y pronto los celos y el dolor se expresaron ¿Por qué no fue él? ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? Lo intentó. Intentó acercarse a él, pero Malfoy no lo notó o no quiso su apoyo. Y Harry lo comprendía. Maldita sea que lo comprendía. Todo lo que Lucius le gritó Harry ya lo había pensado. No, él no se merecía a Draco. Lo había convertido en un paria, había arrestado a sus padres. Y cuando Luna declaró que salía con él, Harry se sintió traicionado. Y no podía ver a Luna... no más. Porque no quería odiarla. Porque no era justo que reclamara por algo que no tuvo el valor de hacer. Y entonces el miedo se hizo presente, y la angustia,porque ¿cómo Draco podría querer a Harry si nunca estaba con él?

_Si él supiera lo mucho que se equivocaba..._

_Que la mirada de Draco lo seguía._

_Que siempre había estado pendiente de él._

- ¿Harry?

La voz de Luna lo trajo a la realidad y volvió a mirarla. Sonrío y no estuvo seguro de si logró engañar a Luna pero esta sonrío suavemente, devolviendole el gesto.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

¿Un favor? Harry se sorprendió un poco pero asintió, no muy seguro de si era buena idea.

-Claro.

-Verás- comenzó la rubia- hoy Draco está enfermo y no podrá ir a clases. Y hoy no comparte horas con ravenclaw asi que no puedo dejarle mis notas.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó no queriendo parecer muy preocupado y enseguida se sintió estúpido. ¿No se suponía que lo estaba superando?

Sin embargo Luna sonrío y asintió y Harry pudo sentir el alivio invadirlo-Si, creo que se pondrá bien pronto- escuchó.

Asintió levemente mientras prometía hacerlo y pese a la insistencia de sus mejores amigos, no comentó lo que le había pedido Luna. Sin embargo, prestó atención a las clases tratando de tomar las mejores notas posibles.

_Porque era de las pocas cosas, que Harry podía hacer por Malfoy, para ayudarlo._

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**"Quiero creer que el destino a veces se pone de mi parte. **

**No que se burla de mí dandome lo que más deseo para luego quitarmelo"**

**_._**

**_._**

Harry esperó a Luna, parado fuera de la puerta del invernadero de herbología. Era la última clase de la rubia y el podría entregarle las notas, que en realidad fueron tomadas al final por un vuela pluma, para que no perdiera ningún detalle que quizá le pareciera importante al rubio.

Ron se había marchado confuso acerca de porqué había tomado apuntes extra, pero Hermione con su gran astucia lo intuyó después de que Luna se le acercara y Malfoy no fuera a clases. Ignorandola, Harry se separó de ambos, dispuesto a entregarle a Luna lo que le pidió y esperando le dijera como seguía el Malfoy menor. Al menos no saldría a Hogsmade y aunque Harry no quisiera admitirlo, podría dormir con tranquilidad dos semanas más, mientras pensaba si podría o no decirle al rubio sobre su padre. Sobre lo que su padre descubrió...

_Si supiera que Draco ya sabía una parte._

-Hola, Harry. -Sonrió Luna ¿Lo trajiste?

-Si. Ten- dijo acomodandose los lentes seriamente y se los extendió.

Luna sonrió.

-¿Podrías llevarselos? Estoy un poco ocupada.

-¿Ocupada?- preguntó sorprendido. ¿No se suponía que era su novio? ¿Estaba muy ocupada para él? El rubio estaba enfermo, podría tener fiebre, gripa, ganas de vomitar, quizá tenía pesadillas, mareos, desangrados...

Sujetó su cabello.

_Por Merlín_

_Necesitaba calmarse_

-Si un poco. ¿Podrías llevarselas tú mismo?

_No, no _

_Se suponía que lo estaba superando_

_Acercarse a él sería..._

_Devastador_

-Luna no creo que le guste la idea, y...

-Esta dormido por las pociones, no lo notará.

-Pero...

-Vamos Harry, ¿tienes miedo de entrar a las mazmorras?

-No, pero...

-Entonces gracias por hacerlo.- dijo con una mirada alegre y soñadora.- No puedo ir más tarde al verle. -dijo haciendo una mueca- Los slytherins son muy pesados y no admiten a nadie fuera de su casa ahí, y bueno, Draco está solo y enfermo. No quiero dejarle con ellos.

_Sólo ..._

Era cierto, casi no había regresado ningun slytherin. Vincent y Greg habían muerto. Zabini había sido transladado. Parkinson arrestada, aunque estaba libre ahora y a Harry le constaba. Y Nott se había unido al bando de no hablemos al rubio para evitar ser odiados. El rubio estaba solo, sin sus amigos. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Los ravenclaws no podrían acceder a las mazmorras. Pero él tenía la capa, podría entrar y cuidarle. Estuvo a punto de decirle que sí a la rubia pero cuando miró al frente, Luna ya se había marchado.

Miró el pasillo sin querer pensar mucho.

_Poder cuidar de la persona que querías _

_y que esta quiera a otra_

_Era cruel._

.

.

.

_Muy cruel_

Con cuidado entró al cuarto del rubio y observó a su alrededor buscandole. Cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar sentirse mal por él. Era obvio que tenía fiebre y Harry podría jurar que estaba en medio de una pesadilla, asi que lentamente se sentó a su lado y empezó a susurrarle palabras de consuelo mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Su respiración era dificultosa y estaba sudado.

_Debe sentirse fatal._

Por un momento creyó que Luna estaría lo suficientemente preocupada por él como para dejar todo y cuidarle. Pero no había sido así. Le había pedido a él que lo haga. Y ahora Harry estaba ahí, a su lado, cuidandole como había querido hacer desde hace tiempo, aferrándose a él , a su aroma, a su cuerpo. Con cuidado lo tapó con las sabanas y a lo largo de la tarde le cambió el trapo sobre su frente. Le dió las pociones que estaban a su lado y por horarios. Leyó un libro e hizo los deberes y al anochecer, dandose cuenta que su tiempo con el rubio se había agotado, se acostó a su lado, aprovechando que el rubio era solo suyo. Por ahora.

_Solo por ahora._

Su corazón se acongojó y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas empezaran a surgir, silenciosamente, tratando de no alertar a su compañero.

_Y lloró_

_Realmente lo hizo._

Por todo lo que había aguantado hasta ahora.

Por todo lo que iba a soportar.

Cuando no pudo más, observó al rubio dormir preguntandose en nombre de Merlín cómo podría seguir de ahora en adelante sin poder tocarle. Entonces, observó un pulsera de plata en la mano del rubio. Tenía un hechizo calorífico en ella.

_._

_Y era igual a la de Harry_

_._

Miró por un gran rato la pulsera en su mano y luego desvió la mirada al cabello rubio frente a él, recordando lo parecida que la capa del rubio con aquella persona de la cascada tenía. Y rió. Con dolor, con ilusión. Con amor.

_Y sonrió mientras se acurrucaba a la persona frente a él._

-Gracias- susurró. - Por cuidarme. Ahora yo te cuidare a tí. Lo prometo

_Y por un momento el rencor y la envidia que le tenía a Luna desapareció _

_y se cubrió con agradecimiento,_

_por dejarselo saber._

Cuando Draco Malfoy se despertara al día siguiente y observara el espacio a su lado, nunca habría podido saber, que alguien le había acompañado de no haber sido por las notas a su lado y el aroma en la almohada de al lado.

Sonriendo, se acostó nuevamente en la almohada. Se sentía mejor y alguien le había cuidado. En su mente solo pudo imaginarse que había sido Luna, hasta que al meter la mano bajo su almohada, una varita junto a la suya bajo ella le hizo alzarla y verificar que había otra persona que la ponía bajo la almohada al dormir.

Cuando la examinó con cuidado, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Reconocía la varita.

Era de Potter.

Miró a su alrededor buscándolo pero no estaba. Se acomodó avergonzadamente el cabello, pensando que el moreno lo había visto en su peor momento. Aún así los paños húmedos estaban ahí y una tarea hecha de encantamientos, también. Y Draco sonrió. Le debía una a Luna. Era una lástima no haber estado consciente para disfrutarlo.

Aún asi, se sintió feliz. Más feliz que cuando lo observó descansar bajo la cascada, sano y salvo de su padre.

_Solo él y el moreno._

_Con la luna en el cielo y el aire nocturno a su alrededor._

_._

.

**"Quizá ese día tu y yo descubrimos que compartímos el mismo temor y la misma alegría. **

**El estar solo por momentos a tu lado.**

**Y aun así descubrimos que no importaba**

**Porque a pesar de eso, nos cuidabamos el uno al otro**

**Y eso bastaba, eso era suficiente**

**.**

**.**

**Lo suficiente para ser feliz ".**

* * *

_Potter: _

_Luna me ha dicho que tomaste notas por mí en las clases. Gracias. Sobre los deberes de encantamientos que te dejaste, te los mando con la lechuza. Supuse que no querrías que me acercara a la mesa de Gryffindor. Tu varita está ahí también._

_D. Malfoy_

Harry observó la pata que la lechuza le ofrecía mientras abría el paquete. En efecto ahí estaba la tarea de encantamientos y su varita. Se sonrojó al recordar que la había dejado justo abajo de la cama de Draco y no la había recogido con las prisas. Alzó la mirada y vio a Draco Malfoy observandolo. Cuando el rubio sonrío levemente, Harry sin poder evitarlo le correspondió la sonrisa. Entonces la mirada de Draco se volvió con curiosidad hacia Luna quien le decía algo. Sea lo que sea que le haya dicho, el rubio se sonrojó y no volvió a mirarle.

-¿Quién te escribió Harry?- susurró Hermione.

-Luna- dijo sacando la varita del paquete-ayer le enseñe un hechizo y olvide mi varita.

-Eso es raro.

-No- susurró Harry- no en realidad- dijo mientras se dirigía a su primera clase que les tocaba con Hufflepuff, no obstante cuando atardeció se dirigió a la torre de las lechuzas y le respondió la nota.

_Malfoy: _

_No es nada. Luna me dijo que estabas enfermo y me preocupé un poco ¿Estás mejor? Te veías un poco rojo. Los deberes eran para tí, se entregan mañana, puedes quedartelos. Y esta bien si quieres acercarte, no me molesta. Gracias por devolverme la varita._

_H. Potter._

Observó como la lechuza se marchó y acariciando a Hedwig, esperó la respuesta. No tardó mucho para que la lechuza regresara. La desenvolvió con cuidado y sonrió.

_Potter: _

_No es nada. Gracias por cuidarme cuando Luna no pudo fue muy amable de tu parte. ¿Me veía fatal no? Agradecería no se lo dijeras a nadie. Y esta bien, es lo mínimo que podía hacer cuando la olvidaste por atenderme. Y preferiría no acercame a la mesa de los leones. Por el momento soy un cuervo, me comerían en cualquier momento ¿En serio no te molestaría? No lo sé. Sería como si fuesemos amigos. _

_D. Malfoy_

Harry lo meditó un rato,estaba enamorado del rubio y ser su amigo era simplemente insuficiente, pero también le ofrecía la posibilidad de platicar con él sin ningún pretexto e invitarlo a jugar quidditch alguna vez. Le ofrecía la posibilidad de cuidarlo y porque no. Quizá Luna tenía razón y podía enamorarlo.

¿El podía ser amigo de Draco Malfoy?

Sí, podía serlo.

Podía tenerle cerca de él.

Sonrío enormemente y escribió con la intención de obtener lo más pronto su respuesta.

_Malfoy:_

_¿Y eso te molestaría?_

_¿Actuar como si fuesemos amigos?_

_Harry._

Amarró la nota a la pata a Hedwig esta vez y sonrió.

-Draco Malfoy.

Cuando la vio volar fuera de la torre, empezó a sentir los nervios carcomerle el estomago. No obstante, cuando regresó y desenrrolló el pergamino sintió la felicidad invadirle y bajó corriendo las escaleras hacia la torre de gryffindor.

La respuesta era simple

_No, no lo haría._

_Draco._

* * *

**"Es posible que la amistad sea la forma mas frecuente de amor"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Draco miró a Luna sonreir mientras Hedwig se alejaba por los cielos en dirección a la torre de las lechuzas, haciendo obvio que Harry se encontraba ahí. Mirando su libro en mano, frunció el ceño pensando que algo no estaba bien ahí. No, no estar bien no era el término. Era que algo se le estaba pasando.

-Lo planeaste, ¿no es así?- preguntó sabiendo que la chica últimamente propiciaba encuentros entre ellos. La intención de Luna era desconocida si le preguntabas a Draco. Después de todo, ¿Potter no estaba saliendo con la comadreja menor? ¿No siempre estaba con la comadreja y la sabelotodo? ¿Por qué Luna querría que Potter pasara su tiempo con ellos cuando sin duda tenía con quién pasarlo? Luna y Draco por el contrario, aunque tenían un cordial trato con los ravenclaws, y Luna también lo tenía con los gryffindors, pasaban el tiempo libre solo entre ellos dos. Incluir a Potter, era... raro. Era raro, pero de cierta forma era divertido. Potter reía facilmente y su sonrisa era tan sincera y cálida que Draco no podía dejar de mirarla tratando de no ser descubierto.

¿Pretendía formar un nuevo trío o algo así? Luna tenía algo en mente pero Draco no sabía que. Luego de haber hecho que Potter lo cuidara había llevado a Draco a ver el partido de quidditch de gryffindor y a Potter a escuchar el piano ser tocado por Draco. Había invitado al moreno a sus reuniones de estudio en la biblioteca y a los fines de semana de Hogsmade. Y para sorpresa de Draco, Potter se estaba dejando. Draco que no había sido la mejor compañia pues permanecia silencioso la mayoría del tiempo, pero a Potter no parecía importarle pues siempre le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

Alzando la ceja, la examinó y observó a Luna sonreír culpable y asentir.

-¿No te hace feliz?-preguntó - Harry quiere ser tu amigo.

Draco notó que si él decía que no lo hacía feliz, Luna haría todo lo posible para alejar al moreno de ambos. No que pudiera lograrlo fácilmente dado que a Potter le agradaba Luna y se notaba, una vez pasada su etapa de evasión, de la cual Draco no sabía la razón.

Mirando al cielo recordó a la mirada de ira y decepción de su padre al estar frente a él y llevarse al objeto de su deseo de matar. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? A si, porque le gustaba el moreno. Pero sencillamente Draco nunca pensó en ponerse en contra de su padre. ¿Y por qué estaba tan enojado de todos modos?

Con un suspiro se pregunto si era buena idea permitir que el moreno conviviera con ellos, dejar que sus sentimientos crecieran.

-No lo se.- Luna lo miró por segundos tratando de examinar su cara- ¿Cómo podré actuar como si fuesemos amigos cuando en realidad no es lo que deseo?

Luna sonrío ligeramente.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso- dijo ella.- En poco tiempo, ni lo recordaras.

-¿Que quieres decir?

Ella negó con la cabeza y empezó a cantar. Draco no tenía que preocuparse porque Harry estuviera cerca, ni porque sus deseos fueran más allá de la amistad. No cuando Harry quería lo mismo. Sintió, como siempre que ella cantaba, como Draco empezó a sentirse adormilado y se acomodó en su hombro.

-Odio esa canción- fue lo único que dijo.

Pero Luna sabía que no lo hacía, porque la canción que Luna siempre cantaba era la favorita y la más odiada de Harry. Porque cuando Luna la cantaba Draco se relajaba y sonreía entre sueños recordando la vez que la escuchó, en tercero, ser cantada por Harry. Porque cuando Harry cruzaba admiraba la sonrisa de Draco y sentía los celos carcomerle sin saber el por qué Draco sonreía, y pensando que era la razón Luna.

_Pero todo eso estaba bien._

Porque si Luna no hubiera sido amiga de Malfoy, él estaría solo. Si el hubiera estado solo no se habría hecho novio de Luna. Si no se hubiera hecho novio de Luna, Harry no podría haber sentido los celos y el dolor que le haría acercarse a Draco. Sin acercarse a Draco, Harry no se hubiera enterado de lo que el rubio hizo por él. Y sin haberse enterado ellos no se hubieran vuelto amigos.

_Tal y como ambos deseaban desde el principio._

Pero lo habían hecho, Luna era la novia de Draco y Harry su amigo. Más adelante, cuando ambos estuvieran listos, Luna motivaría a ambos a dar el siguiente paso.

Y mientras Harry se les acercaba y miraba la sonrisa de Draco tratando inútilmente de ocultar sus celos, Luna sonreiría y le ofrecería el otro hombro, el cual Harry aceptaría. Porque después de todo la canción era su favorita y junto a él, estaba la chica que más apreciaba y el rubio al cual amaba.

_Y algún día, solo, quizá_

_También le amaría a él._

_._

_._

_._

**_._**


End file.
